


July at Shell Cottage

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione spends a month at Shell Cottage while Ron and Harry have training. Contains various pairings and (maybe in the future) some threesomes."That summer liberated her. It set of a chain of events more radical and crazy than most people would dare experience."





	July at Shell Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is just an introduction to the actual story--nothing too juicy yet, but I'm just gauging interest for a continuation to it.  


* * *

It wasn’t as idyllic as Hermione imagined it would be. Yes, the weather was lovely most of the time; the beach looked brilliant white against the azure ocean, and the forest was thick and lush with new growth. It was hot enough to wear a bathing suit everywhere, and secluded enough to make such a choice acceptable. In the evenings, the calls of nocturnal birds filled the air, and the temperatures dropped drastically, to the point where warm jumpers were necessary. It was just like an advertisement in a glossy brochure; Hermione could literally recline in a hammock, get some color to her library-pale skin, and listen to the ocean. At first it was paradise, but then a certain restlessness came upon her. Hermione would awaken each day realizing full well that it would be nearly identical to the last. She would help Fleur with breakfast, go swimming for a bit, read for a bit on the beach, play with the dog, have lunch with Fleur, wait for Bill to come home, so on and so on. It became, in a word, boring, after the years of nerve-wracking, sometimes terrifying excitement.

Perhaps that’s what led to it all, the sex that is. A full month of vacation time sprawled out endlessly before her, and she needed something structured to fill her day with. There was nothing in particular to look forward to. She knew that her two best friends were training in Siberia and wouldn’t be back before the end of July. After a few days at Shell Cottage, Gabrielle Delacour arrived.

She stepped out of the fireplace wearing Muggle denim shorts and a tank top with big, modern sunglasses and her silvery, silken hair pulled back into a high pony tail. Hermione noticed right away how the girl had grown; now seventeen, she was still on the short side, though her figure was definitely more womanly. Hermione took in these new details as a detached observer; after all, it would be difficult for anyone, man or woman, not to notice two such perky, full breasts on such a slim figure. Gabrielle was on vacation as well, though she was on a mission as well. She was falling behind in potions and Hermione had accepted to become her tutor in the subject. She would be paid at the end of the summer a very decent amount of money for her work, not to mention that she had a new escape from boredom.

It wasn’t soon after that that things began getting interesting. Gabrielle went for a swim with Hermione. When they returned, Gabrielle’s hair was tucked up on her head to avoid showing how she had messed it up. Hermione’s lips were slightly swollen. She had a light pink bruise on her collarbone. 

Even Fleur could piece together what had transpired..

It was the first time Hermione had sexual contact with a woman. It was the first time she had sexual contact outdoors. It was the first time she had sexual contact while waves crashed against her. And she would never forget it, partially because that instance in and of itself was spectacular, and partially because it liberated her. It set of a chain of events more radical and crazy than most people would dare experience. According to Hermione’s innermost thoughts, she had more sex that month than married couples do in a year, and she had more partners than most people do in a lifetime.

It was one hell of a sweltering July at Shell Cottage.


End file.
